


The Seventh and Final Year

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-09
Updated: 2008-04-09
Packaged: 2019-01-19 22:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12419802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Lily is going back to Hogwarts for her final year the world is changing and for Lily her world will change fast. A bit AU does having some swearing





	The Seventh and Final Year

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that it belongs to J.K.Rowling (Harry Potter world). the only things i own are the people you do not recognize**

**A/N: this has some coarse language **** this means it has changed views ** this means the time has changed**

**Once in a lifetime**  
means there’s no second chance  
so I believe that you and me  
should grab it while we can  
Make it last forever  
and never give it back 

**Everyday by High School Musical Cast**

**Chapter 1 - Summer**

Holidays. Why can't we have more of them I mean people like Evans would hate them but the Marauders would love them, but I guess after a while even we would grow bored of them maybe I should write to Evans yeah I will do that.

_Dear ~~Lily~~ Evans_ _,_

_How are you? I hope your holidays are going fine. well mine are going fine anyway I guess I better finish this up. Do you know how hard it is to write an letter to someone ~~you really like~~ anyway will you go out with me._

_James William Potter_

~~_P.S I love you_ ~~

_P.P.S please ignore that last bit_

There that should do.

"Artemis, come here, I need you deliver a message for me" I call out to my barn owl. A light brown barn owl swoops down and lands on my arm, I tie the Letter on to Artemis's leg and tell him to fly Number 12 Private Lane. As I watch him fly off I start to think about how things would be different if a mad person calling himself Lord Voldemort hadn't rising and that there wasn't a war going on. Hopeful Mum and Dad will catch him and his Death Eaters soon so we can go back to being a nice normal family.

"Hey there, Prongs what are you thinking about?" Sirius asks coming up behind me funny I didn't even hear him until he called out. What if it had been someone else could I have been killed?

"Nothing much Padfoot, when are Moony and Wormtail getting here?" I reply hoping that he won't make a comment about how I think about Lily to much.

"I would say about now Prongs and were you thinking about Lily?" he says.

"No I wasn't I was thinking about the war and how many families are being torn apart" I respond seeing that Moony and Wormtail were indeed here.

"Since the whole hang is here...." I start to say stopping short of saying anything else upon seeing four owls flying towards us as they get closer i could see that they were school owls. The owls swoop down to land on the grass in front of person the letter is for.

"Well it looks like our letters are here. I wonder who got Head Boy this year? Wonder if Evans got Head Girl?" says Padfoot opening his letter I do the same thing. Let's see Quidditch Captain this year and WHAT THE FUCK I am Head Boy Dumbledore must have lost his mind to make me Head Boy.

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_I am pleased to inform you that you have been made Head Boy. At the start of the year you will be required to go to the Heads Compartment on the Train to meet the Head Girl and then the Prefects. At the end of the feast please remain behind to see the Headmaster so that he can show you to your new dorm. This year's Head Girl is Lily Evans._

_Good luck  
_

_Yours_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_Professor M.McGonagall_

"Hey Padfoot, I know who got Head Boy" I say weakly, He looks up with interest.

"Who is it?" he replies

"Me" and they all burst out laughing so I hold up the badge to show them.

"Padfoot, he is I can see the badge and my Prefect Letter also says who's Head Boy and Head Girl" Moony says that is what shuts Padfoot up.

"You're serious" says Padfoot and all I can do is nod my head while Padfoot shakes his. 

 

*****

Lily Evans is tall sixteen year old with deep red hair and bright green eyes who also happens to be a witch waiting for an owl to come from Hogwarts. Hopefully the owl will come before Petunia comes home with her new husband, how did she ever fall in love with that whale of a person. I slowly raise my head to scan the sky for an signs of an owl, when I spot a dark smudge in the sky as it gets closer I see that is indeed an owl and just in time I think because Petunia will be come soon looking at the clock. I hold out my arm so that the owl can land it swoops down and holds out it leg I untie the letter and as soon as I do that the owl shakes itself and flies off, when I see a second owl flying towards me I hold my arm out again as the owl swoops down to land on my arm, i untie the second letter and the owl flies off just as Petunia gets home with Vernon the Whale.

"Hello, anyone there?" she shouts as she comes into the house I walk into the house from the backyard.

"Oh its you, where's Mum and Dad?" she ask.

"They are out shopping and they will be home at five" I reply coolly as she brushes past me with Vernon, taking him upstairs and most likely into her bedroom. I walk into the living room and sit down the couch and open the second letter reading it I relieaze that can be thoughtful but he is all so a complete jerk asking me out though a letter for Pete's sake doesn't this guy have any tack. I decide to write an reply later as I open the other letter up I hear a car pull up outside the house, the front door opens as I get up from the couch.

"Girls we're home" shouts Mr Ken Evans as I start to walk over Petunia runs down stairs and into dad's arms.

"Hi dad, guess what?" she says excitedly,

"What?" he replies

"Vernon's parents have invited all of us to their summer house in Kedington, well everyone apart from Lily she wouldn't like it there" Petunia replies "and we need to leave in three days"

"Mum, I will write to one of my friends to see if I can stay with them and yes I will write to you since I won't see you until the Christmas Holidays" I say and mum nods her head so I run up stairs with the letters still in my hand and as I shut my door I see Vernon come out of Petunia's room, good God what does that man eat? i walk over to my desk and open the last letter and that is when I find out that I am Head Girl I quickly read the letter that came with my Head Girl badge WHAT THE HELL how did James Bloody Potter get Head Boy.

I grab some spare parchment and start to write an letter to Potter.

_Dear Potter,_

_For your information my holiday is going swell not that it is any of your business. How are you? You do know that you can not write an letter for shit is this how all of your letters look like and **no I will not go out with you**. why are you Head Boy did you bribe Dumbledore or something because no-one in their right mind would make you Head Boy and great I have to share a dorm with you._

_If you are not in the Heads Compartment on September 1st I will kill you because you are not going to make a mockery out of me and God help you if you do and Potter your friends are not welcomed in the Heads Compartment and Lupin is the only one besides you that can go in the Prefects Compartment got it._

_Yours_

_Lily Destiny Evans 15/08/1977  
_

_P.S do not laugh at my middle name or God help you_

Then I grab another piece of parchment and start to write an letter to my best friend Harriet Devon.

_Harriet,_

_I need somewhere to stay for the rest of the Holidays. Would it be okay with parents if I stay at your house? the reason I ask is because my sister's new husband has invited the rest of my family to stay with him and his parent at their summer house. how are your holidays going I hope they are going great. By the I got Head Girl and you by now should have gotten a letter saying that Prefect and guess who is Head Boy James Bloody Potter how did he get Head Boy, I mean must have broken every single rule the school has and he has no disregard for authority. Dumbledore must have had been out of his mind anyway can you ask your parents if I can stay with you and make sure that you send your reply before august 18th._

_Lily Destiny Evans 15/08/1977  
_

"Gizella, I need you to take to James Potter, Gordic's Hollow" I tell her "and then i need you to take this to Harriet. As I watch Gizella fly off i start to think about how our lives are changing because of this madman Lord Voldemort as I start to fall asleep on my bed.

*****

**9:00 am**

"Hey James there is an owl here for you and it looks like Lily's owl" Yawned Sirius I bolt out of bed seeing that there was indeed an owl there as soon as I take the letter it flies off with a second letter. As I read Lily's I find out Lily will kill me if I try to do anything make a mockery of her and destiny is her middle name god are her parents what is that muggle term hippies.

"Guys, on the first we need to be on our best behaviour or Lily is going to kill me and Sirius buddy do not say anything about her middle name" I tell them

"What is her middle name?" Sirius asked looking curious

"Padfoot I have been sworn to secrecy so I can not say a word" I reply backing away. Sirius on the other hand moves forward and tackles me shouting got it.

"Her middle name is Destiny. Man and I thought my parents were weird hers are just loopy" He mutters i quickly snatch the letter back and stuff it into my pocket, he looks at me and nods and I knew in that moment he wouldn't anyone, I knew that he was a true friend.

"Well we still need to get our school stuff why don't we go with Harriet and her brother, I think they go in two days" I say and the guys nod.

****

**12:00 pm**

_Lily,_

_My parents say that they would love to have you say with and would be happy to take you to the station with me. There is one thing you should know is that I live right next door to James Potter and at the end of summer holidays his parents always have my family over I think that they hope me and James will get together as if. Listen Lily I know that you don't like James that much but please be polite around me when his parents are around and we will pick you up from your house via the Floo Network.  
_

_Harriet_

As i read Harriet's letter I realize that Harriet never told me where in Gordic's Hollow she lived because she want to upset me well James Potter is not going to ruin the rest of my holiday and I do not care if is around ever single day he will not get to me and that is final.

"Mum I have a place to stay for the rest of the holidays okay" I shout " I will be staying with Harriet"

"So the _freak_ has someone to stay is it another _freak_ " sneers Petunia from the door of her room. I turn around and that is when I realize Petunia was jealous of me.

"Petunia, I have had enough of you I am fed up. You think that you are so great because you are normal well guess what you are not, I am happy that I am different and I am glad that I'm a witch and you are NOT" I say quietly watching the shock on Petunia's face " And you what I am glad I stopped looking up to you, when we were little I thought that you were my hero the one person that would look out for me know matter what but I guess I was wrong, The only person you care about is yourself"

"Lily, I didn't mean...." Petunia starts to say 

"Didn't mean to hurt my feelings well guess what you did and now I don't care any more. I hope you are happy knowing that you lost the only sister you feel have because I know longer consider you family, go and be happy with your new family" I say knowing that it sounded harsh but I needed to distance myself from her and that was the only way. 

"I am sorry if that matters" she replies and walks off, I turn around and walk back into my bedroom with tears slowly running down my face. In another life maybe I would not have to had done that but in this life I had to so that I can protect her.

**

**18th of August**   


"See ya mum, I hope you have a safe journey" I tell her

"When will Harriet arrive?" Mrs Evans asks.

"She should be here in 3,2,1 now" I reply seeing the fireplace turn green and seeing three people step out of the fireplace.

"Lily, ready to go" Harriet ask as she dusts herself off.

"Almost but we need to leave after my parents leave" I reply

"Of coarse" replies Mr Tom Flecker giving a small bow and sits down on our couch with his wife and starts to talk to my parents, I motion to Harriet and we both go upstairs to my room. 

"So how are you?" I ask

"I'm good" she replies "Lily about James you only have to put with him for 13 days and then we are back at Hogwarts for our final year"

"Yeah, come on we better get my stuff down stairs and then I can see my Sister and parents off and we can leave" I reply and together we lift my trunk and carry it down stairs and I dash back up to grab Gizella's cage and some other stuff.

"Lily, we're going now. Now don't forget to lock the house up and have fun." Mrs Evans says all I can do is hug her and hold back the tears.

"Good-bye mum" I whisper and she and dad turn around and had for the car.

"Well we better be going, have you locked up everything?" asked Mr Flecker

"Yep" I reply.

"I will take your trunk and cage with me and then you and Harriet will follow" He says and we both nod he throws the floo powder into the fire and yell Flecker Mansion and we both do the same.

**

**A/N: I didn't want to write about what happens when lily stays with Harriet otherwise it would go on forever.**   


**Last Day of Summer**

I can not believe how fast the summer went and who knew James Potter could be that fun but as soon as we get back to school it is back to being enemies and that is how it should be.

"Lily, it has been wonderful having you here for this past fortnight and feel free to come back whenever you want" Mrs Rose Flecker said 

"thanks" I reply

"Now girls make sure you pack tonight and don't leave it until tomorrow" says Mr Flecker we both nod and head upstairs.

We start to pack and I always seem to finish before Harriet so i offer to help her so we can get down to talking. 

"What do you think our last year will be like Lily?" asks Harriet

"Don't know but it will be one to remember" I reply falling asleep next thing I know is it is Morning and that means summer holidays are over and we are back to school.

**A/N: So that is the first chapter and the next one will be about the train ride and what happens please review.**   



End file.
